NARUTO FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR
by requiptheknight
Summary: THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR IS starting and i would put my own twist on the war by adding new characters with new jutsu that only a few shinobi can use and by adding my own twist to the already known and loved Naruto characters
1. Chapter 1

THE DAY BEFORE THE WAR  
Two hidden cloud chunin's stood at the hidden cloud port waiting for the arrival of 5 special guests and their their main fighting force. The two cloud shinobi names was Ko and Tetsuya, Tetsuya looked at Ko and said they should be here by now. Ko then looked at Ketsuya and said they probably running behind schedule, at that moment a ship horn ranged they both looked backed out at the sea to see thousands of ships and shinobi's running on the water that couldn't fit on the ships they was all coming into port. The ships was filled with shinobi's from the great nations,shinobi tools,food and medical supplies,and the Kage from each respected hidden village and also samurai's and general Mifune from the land of iron.  
As the ships docked and everyone was getting off the ships Ko and Tetsuya walked up to the Kage's and general Mifune who was talking with each other and said thank you for coming we are the Raikage's right hand man Darui students and we have been sent here by the Raikage himself to escort you back to the village. The Kazekage Gaara said thank you show the way please. Tetsuya looked at Gaara and said its a 10 minutes walk from here, Tsunade the Hokage turned her head and said everyone grab the supplies and move out with that they begin to walk to the village.  
THE HIDDEN CLOUD VILLAGE

when they arrived at the village Ay the Raikage greeted them and said welcome to the hidden cloud we already set up places for the supplies to go Mei the Mizukage turned around and looked at the troops and said all troops set down the supplies and set up camp. All the troops said yes sir and put the supplies in the designated areas and set up camp for the night.  
Once it was night everyone was hanging out with their friends and family members one group that was standing out was the leaf 11 which was Shikamaru,Choji,Ino,Sakura,Sai,Lee,Tenten,Neji,Hinata,Kiba and Akamaru,and Shino who was all standing around talking about the war that was going to happen the next day with each other that's when Ko and Tetsuya walked up to them and Ko said hello my name is Ko and this is Tetsuya he is my teammate and lady Tsunade told us that we would probably become good friends with you all since since we are the same age. Tenten Sakura and Ino all looked at him and said hi altogether and they started to introduce everyone once they got done introducing everyone Ko and Tetsuya both said nice to meet you at that moment Tenten looked at him carefully and saw that he had a sword on his left hip at that moment Tenten walked up to Ko with great enthusiasm and asked is that was a special made sword, Ko said yes it is a special made sword, Ko grabbed the hilt of his sword and sheathed it he said it's made from a special material that's hard to find. Tenten looked even more interested in the sword she asked if she can hold it Ko said sure and handed her the sword. Tenten was inspecting the sword carefully and said the hilt of the sword was black and blue and the blade was 2 inches longer then the regular size katana blade the blade it self was silver with black markings on it Ko was surprised that Tenten knew the blade was longer then regular swords most people never figured it out on the first try. After Tenten got done inspecting the sword she then started to swing it around, she said it was nicely balanced and that the hidden cloud sure do know how to make some great swords she then handed Ko back his sword and asked if he wanted to spar with her he said sure I got the perfect place, Tetsuya started to shake his head and said here we go again that's when Tenten asked if everyone else wanted to come and watch. Lee Kiba,Akamaru and Choji said yes but everyone else said they would rather stay here, Tenten said ok and begin to walk off talking to Ko with Kiba and Akamaru, Lee and Choji behind them, Tetsuya stayed behind with the others to get to know them better.  
At first it was just silence between them but then Sakura asked Tetsuya if he knew Ko for along time Tetsuya said yes he was my very first friend,my family was originally from the stone but then moved to cloud because the hidden stone and cloud set up a treaty where clans with special kekkei genkai can switch places with another clans from that village if they wanted to. They did this to increase their military power more and since my clan is excellent lightning style my clan was on of the main one that the hidden cloud wanted. Some of my clan members went to the hidden cloud while some stayed behind, my clan speacial kekkei genkai which is explosion styles is a combination between fire and lightning style, Everyone was shocked at the news they asked if he knew Deidara and Tetsuya said yes he's was my cousin everyone was even more shocked after hearing that after he said that he started to explain how him and Ko met he begin to explain that Ko also has a special kekkei genkai which is storm realse. He the Raikage's right hand man Darui cousin we first met at the academy and ever since then we been friends then when we graduated from the academy me and Ko asked if Darui would be our teacher and he said yes. Since he was the raikage's body guard and right hand man that means that me and Ko was with the Raikage and his brother killer bee most of the time so not only did we get training from master Darui we also got training from the Raikage and bee, since bee and master Darui mostly uses kenjutsu with their attacks Ko mostly trained under bee and master Darui, while I mostly trained under lord Raikage since he mainly uses taijutsu which go well with my explosion style. Sakura looked shocked after hearing that, so that means that you two are really strong? Well I wouldn't say that we are really strong but we are stronger then your average chunin and the two of together could probably beat 50 chunin's together Sakura was even more shocked at that after that they began to ask more questions about each other which was a sign that they was becoming friends.

ON TOP OF A HIDDEN CLOUD BUILDING

As they reach the roof Tenten and everyone else was looking around around at the view they couldn't believe how close they was to the clouds they felt as if the could just reach up and grab them, Ko looked at them and started smiling I know how you fell I felt like that the first time I came up here but we're not called the village hidden in the cloud's for nothing, Tenten looked at Ko and said I'm ready when ever your ready Ko said I'm ready he then pulled out his sword and kunai the kunai was in his left hand and the sword was in the right lee looked at him shocked what kind of fighting style is that I never seen a fighting stance in which a person use a sword and a kunai. Tenten then took out a scroll and pulled out her two best swords and looked at lee out the corner of eye and said he use the kunai for defense and the sword for attacking looks like u got some skill, Ko smirked you haven't seen anything yet Tenten and Ko both stood there and waited for a moment then a breeze of wind blew past them once the wind was gone both Tenten and Ko dash at each other and the sound of mental clashing filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

THE BATTLE BETWEEN KO AND TENTEN

Ko and Tenten dash at each other Ko swung his sword at Tenten but Tenten blocked it with her left sword and tried to slash Ko with her right sword but Ko blocked it with his kunai the sound of metal clashing was now filling the air. Ko and Tenten was still blocking each other attacks no matter how many times they tried to cut each other, they each just kept dodging and blocking the attacks. Tenten then Jumped back to try and put some space between them but Ko dashed and tried to slash her in the chest but Tenten jumped in the air to avoid the slash that's when Ko sheathed his sword and pulled out six kunai's and threw them all at Tenten as she was still falling out the air she had no problem with blocking the kunai's with her two swords. Once she landed Tenten put her two swords back into her scroll, Ko smirked and said you not have bad with using wepons Tenten pulled out two scrolls one in each hand and slammed them on the floor and kneeled down in front of the scrolls and looked at Ko and said you haven't seen nothing yet. Lee and everyone else was looking surprise that she would actually use that jutsu even when theirs a war that's going to happen the very next day but Tenten didn't care she was determined to win, with the two scrolls standing up on the ground she started to do hand signs once she was finish with the hand signs she put a palm on each on the scroll and said twin rising dragons. A giant cloud of smoke appeared then the two scrolls shot up in the air and started to cross between on another like twin dragons flying in the air together once they was high enough Tenten jumped up in the air between the two scroll and started to throw all different kinds of weapons at Ko. While dodging and blocking the weapons with his sword Ko was surprised that she had that much weapons in her scrolls but she wasn't the only one with something up their sleeves Ko did a hand sign and said shadow clone jutsu a shadow clone poped up and started to deflect the weapons that was still coming at Ko while he started to do hand signs once he was finish, the clone disappeared and Ko put his hands was still forming a hand sign when he said water style: wall of water a giant wall of water appeared in front of Ko shielding him from the weapons that was still being thrown at him then he did another hand sign and said water style: raging waves the giant water wall then turned into a giant wave of water Ko started to do another hand sign and said lightning style: emotion wave jolts of lightning was then sent through the wave making it a lightning and water style combo which was his kekkei genkai. Ko also started to send more chakra into the wave to allow it to become bigger Ko then started to run straight towards Tenten which started to make the wave itself move towards Tenten, Tenten had just finished throwing her last kunai and was starting to fall out the air she then turned head first and and started to lift up all of the weapons that she hand thrown with wire strings that was attached to each of the weapons once they was all in the air next to her she sent them all flying Down at Ko but Ko hoped up in the air and just bearly dodge the weapons that was coming at him once Ko was in the air he threw a explosive kunai a few feet above Tenten and caused a explosion which caused her to fall out of the air faster but she didn't take and damage from the explosion but she did fall straight into the water filled with lightning and got electrocuted by Ko jutsu but she only blacked out for a minute. Once she came to everyone was standing over trying to see if she was alright Tenten then sat up and Lee asked if she was alright and Tenten said that she was fine but then looked out Ko and said your pretty strong Ko looked at Tenten and said I know me and Tetsuya been training with the raikage himself to get stronger Ko then held out his hand and said come one you wasn't half bad yourself. Tenten then grabbed his handed and pulled her self up, once she was up Tenten looked and Ko and said i can't help but feel you spared with me for another reason Ko was shocked at what she just said he surprised that she was able to figure it out that fast, Ko then looked up at the sky and said lord Raikage once told me something that only when someone fight someone else can they actually know what's going on inside the person hearts and from that day on that phrase will always be in my mind I would like to think that we became friends with this battle and that we could protect each other in the war that's going to happen tomorrow. Tenten then looked at Lee and everyone else and said your right this battle has taught me more about you and I believe that were good enough friends to protect each other on the battlefield tomorrow. With this touching moment the battle was now overp

SORRY FOR MAKING THIS BATTLE SO LAME AND UNINTERESTING I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE OUT TO MUCH OF THE CHARACTERS NEW JUTSU'S AND SORRY ABOUT THE BAD FORMAT IM USING MY PHONE TO WRITE THESE STORIES


	3. Chapter 3

THE DAY THE WAR BEGINS

As the sun rose up everyone was up and getting ready for the war that's was going to happen in a few hours, many of the shinobi who wasn't already in there village uniform was just getting the uniform to change into while the ones who was already in their villages uniform was getting their new headbands which said shinobi on them, once they got into their uniforms they was then ordered to report to a station where they will receive information on which company or battle squad they was going to be in once they finished that many of the shinobi's went to pack up on the shinobi tools and weapons that he or she may need in battle. Once everyone got their weapons they started to help the others with preparations by helping packing up enough food and water for every body in their company or by packing up medical supplies that they may need in the war. In the Raikage's meeting room the Five Kage and General Mifune was having a meeting and going over who going to lead what company and who's going to which part of the battlefield, Shikaku at give figures in his hand and put them all at five different locations here at the coast will be Darui and his company which is the first company or the mid-range battle unit like Darui most of the shinobi's in this company use or are skilled with weapons, in the forest to the west of the hidden cloud will be the second company and their company leader Kitsuchi and this company will be the close range fighters they are the ones who will be on the front lines of the war and in the forest on the board line of the hidden cloud and hidden frost village will be the third company and their company leader Kakashi this company shinobi's are a combination of both close and mid-range fighters the ones in this company are fast and or either physically strong, in the hidden cloud desert will be the fourth company and their leader and also the leader of all other companies and battle units is Gaara the Kazekage and the shinobi's in this company are long-range fighters they at the ones who will have to protect the rear support units, and finally the only company that will be on standby will be the fifth company and their leader General Mifune this company consists of mainly samurai and shinobi with special or secret ninjutsu this company will provide reinforcements and back up for all other companies. Shikaku then looked at everyone and said any objections everyone said no but then darui looked at Shikaku and asked if Ko and Tetsuya can be in the first company with him Shikaku then looked at darui and said Ko was already in the first company because of his skills with a sword and that Tetsuya was with the fifth company because of his special kekkei genkai but since the fifth company shinobi is for reinforcements then it is fine then. Darui then looked at Shikaku and said thank you, but Gaara looked at Shikaku and said what about Kankuro and his unit Shikaku then looked at the map and his unit will fly ahead of the main force and set up ambushes and traps for the enemy. Gaara then looked at him and said ok I will in form him of the changes, once all of the preparation for the upcoming war has been made and everyone knew what company and who the captain of that company was they was ordered to all gather so they could hear a few opening words from the captains. Every shinobi and samurai was all gathering in one place they was in line with the rest of their company their was gaps between each company so they all won't be bunched up, in the first company was Tenten, Choza (Choji's dad), Ko, Tetsuya, and Hiashi (hinata's dad) in the second company was Neji, Hinata, Karui, and Kurotsuchi In the third company is Guy, Lee, Sakura, Ensui nara, Santa yamanaka, and a sand shinobi named maki in the fourth company was Temari, Shikamaru, and Choji finally in the fifth company was Ino, Shino, Kiba, and kiba sister Hana. Along with the main characters there was about 16,000 other unnamed shinobi and samurai to make up the 80,000 allied shinobi fighting force. Once everyone was in place a shinobi yelled captains and the 5 captains camed out everyone was cheering and clapping for a minute or two. Garra then walked up a little bit so that he was ahead of all the other captains and Gaara started to give his speech.

MOUTAIN GRAVEYARD

Their enemies was starting to make their moves as well Kabuto clapped his hands together and said summoning jutsu: edo tensei hundreds of coffins appeared they started to open up first off Kabuto said with a smirk we have the former akatsuki members all the way form Itachi to Nagato himself, then we have the former jhinchuriki from the two to the seven tails, then the former five kage excluding the hokage thanks to the third hokage sealing them all away, after the former five kage we have the former and the strongest generation of seven ninja swordsman to ever live after them we have other exceptional shinobi that I thought would boost out military strength. The Masked man looked at Kabuto and said then it is time to move out with the 100,000 white zetsu clones we got underground there's no way that we could possibly lose this war and with that Kabuto snapped his fingers and all of the reanimated shinobi's began to move out then he looked at the masked man and and said well I'm off to get to work and walked off once he was far enough away to where he want hear him black zetsu appeared out of the ground and said I planted the clones on him like you wanted me to the Masked man them said good if he thinks he going to play me right into his hand then he got another thing coming and also start having all the zetsu's move out black zetsu then began to sink into the ground and said right.

ALLIED SHINOBI FORCE HEADQUARTERS

All those who fell as I do follow me the group of thousands of shinobi began to clap and cheer and some said you got our help Lord kazekage and to victory. Gaara then turned around and started to walk towards the stairs along with the other captains once they was at the bottom they started to walk towards the clouds gate with everyone following behind them once they was at the gate Gaara turned his head and said let's go we're moving out and began to run the captains and everyone nodded their heads and ranned after him. As he was running gaara thought to himself this is war that we will win and also a war where we would not just protect each other we will protect all of our friends and comrades and also the world till our last dying breath, when all of the allied force main battle units was gone the Mizukage and her unit began to move out in order to guard and protect the feudal lords will she was walking out the gates she turned her head and looked at remaining kage which was the Hokage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage that staying behind at HQ while everyone else was at war the Intel and sensory team has also split up it troops half of the Intel and sensory division will stay at HQ to tell everyone what's happening in the war.

WITH EVERYONE MOVING OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LOT MORE ACTION IN IT STARTING WITH THE COMMANDO UNIT/KANKURO AND HIS UNIT

IM SORRY ABOUT THE BAD FORMAT I'M USING MY PHONE SO THATS HOW IT COMES OUT LIKE


End file.
